


Like A Friend

by PunpkinHead13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Akon is kinda a dick, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, The Fuck Is A Plot, Yaoi, boys fucking, inappropriate use of kido, kido play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunpkinHead13/pseuds/PunpkinHead13
Summary: Let's just say Shuuhei and Akon have become very close friends.





	Like A Friend

Stale smoke filled the room as Shuuhei was roughly pushed onto his back. Akon smirked down at him casually. A cigarette hung loosely from his lips as he tugged at his shihakusho.  
“You need to relax.” Akon stated as he continued to undress the man under him. Shuuhei hissed as a cold hand traced the lines on his chest. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth and puffing out a cloud of smoke, Akon leaned his pale frame down and nipped at Shuuheis neck, causing the other man to arch his body at the contact.  
“There you go.” Akon let his hands wander down to Shuuhies slim hips, teasing at the bones that protruded out at either side. The scientists’ hands continued their descent to a clothed erection that was quickly swelling, pressing against Akons’ thigh.  
“Oh, my! Shuuhei, it seems you’ve been struck with rigamortis,” the pale man teased as he lazily stroked Shuuhei through his clothes.  
Shuuhei was sure if he weren’t in his current situation then he would be rolling his eyes at Akons attempt at humor. Instead he bit his lip to stifle moans and bucked helplessly into a teasing hand.  
“Faster.” Shuuhei whimpered, causing Akon to remove his hand completely.  
“You make the cutest noises.” The scientist remarked, ignoring the plea. Shuuei thrashed his head from side to side as Akon sucked a bruise into his collar bone.  
“Fuck.” Shuuehie gasped, pulling his partner close. The action caused a shiver to shoot through Shuuheis spine, Akon always seemed to be cold. He didn’t really mind that much though, craving the contact regardless of the others’ temperature. 

“So greedy tonight Shuu.” Akon teased, pulling away from the other man’s clavicle to nip at Shuuheis pouty lips. This caused Shuuhei to gasp into Akons mouth, wrapping his arms around him and pulling at his baggy lab coat.  
“Off.” Shuuhei commanded. Confidence flowing through him suddenly.  
“Yes, sir.” Akon smirked before reaching down to tug at the hem of his coat, lifting it over his head and removing it. The clothing was barely off before Shuuhei began undoing the tie around his waist. His kosode was pushed off his shoulders and Shuuhei was greedily palming at pale flesh before his hands were swatted away and he was pushed onto his back again.  
Akon spread his legs wide and unraveled the obi, letting his uniform fall open. Shuuhie sucked in a breath as Akon displayed himself for him.  
“Your turn.” The pale man pulled the cigarette from his lips and extinguished it. Letting one last puff of smoke leave his body before returning to the task at hand.  
Shuuhei visibly shivered as long cold fingers traced down his toned chest, down his flat stomach, and delicately undoing the trousers hiding his throbbing erection. The muscles where Akons eyebrows should be furrowed in concentration as his hand ghosted over Shuuheis straining cock. His own pushing its way out of his undergarments.  
Remembering that he had hands, Shuuhei gripped Akons waist and began rocking their hips together. A small moan that he tried to mask by clearing his throat fell from Akons lips as he arched his back. He allowed himself to be pushed softly onto the sheets as Shuuhei assaulted his body with kisses. They started as innocent pecks, but quickly turned sloppy and open mouthed as Shuhei kissed his way down Akons small body.  
After what felt like an eternity, Shuhei removed Akons briefs and managed to shimmy out of his own. Continuing his descent of sloppy kisses over the pale frame beneath him. Looking up with the most innocent face Shuuhei could conjure, he dragged a wet tongue along the length of Akons weeping cock.  
“Fu…” Akon trailed off, carding his fingers through his lover’s hair. Shuuhei smirked before wrapping his lips around the stiff appendage. Using his free hand, Shuuhie spread Akons legs wide, groping at creamy thighs. Akon groaned as Shuuhei removed his mouth with a light ‘pop’. When He looked down, he saw Shuuhui sucking on his own fingers.  
“Hold on.” Akon managed to grunt out, before lifting up slightly to rummage through the drawers of his bedside table. Shuuhei halted his actions and watched as a small bottle was retrieved and tossed in his direction, nearly hitting him in the face.  
Opening the lube cap and coating his fingers, Shuuhei tossed the bottle to the side before returning to his previous actions. His mouth busy once again on Akons cock, as one finger teased at his entrance.  
“Relax, Akon.” Shuuhei chided, remembering the other man’s previous comment. Akon just exhaled and rolled his eyes. Shuuhie took this as a sign to continue and began pumping his finger in and out of the scientist entrance. Before long, a second finger joined the first, electing a loud gasp from the man beneath him.  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Shuuhei said after flicking his tongue over the head of Akons cock. At the same time, Shuuhei pushed his fingers in further. Ghosting over that bundle of nerves. Akon hooked his ankles around Shuuhies neck in attempt to pull him closer. Shuuhei just eased his fingers out slowly to the first knuckle.  
“Hate you.” Akon gritted his teeth as Shuuheis mouth engulfed him once more, another finger teasing its way inside his tight heat, causing the man below to wince at the slow intrusion. Before long Akon found himself bucking his hips against Shuuheis hands in a steady rhythm.  
Feeling Akons cock twitch in his mouth, he gave one last suck before pulling away, his tongue gliding the underside of Akons cock.  
“You weren't even going to tell me you were about to cum?” Shuuhie asked in mocked annoyance. Akon just shrugged with a lazy grin.  
“Feels good.” Was his simple reply. Shuuhei rolled his eyes and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube before slicking up his cock, giving it a few teasing strokes as he realized Akon was watching. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as the lube began taking on its heating effect. Tugging at his cock faster, teasing Akon with events to come.  
“You ready?” Shuuhei asked before probing at Akons entrance.  
“Wait.” Akon sat up suddenly, halting Shuuheis actions. He gave Akon a questioning look.  
“Let me ride you.” Shuuheis eyes widened at the idea. He wasn’t even sure how they changed positions so fast. He was gripping at Akons thighs as the other man sank slowly down on his throbbing cock.  
Akon let out little puffs of air as he inched Shuuhei inside of him slowly. The man beneath him was already a moaning mess at the sensation. Praises falling from his lips as he thrust his hips slightly, trying to catch some friction.  
“Slow down, Shuu. We haven’t done this in a while.” Akon warned, wincing at a particularly hard thrust.  
“I’m sorry, you just feel so damn good.” Shuuhei whimpered out, attempting to halt his movements.  
Being the cynic that he was, Akon pulled himself up. Shuuhei was being exited from him slowly, which made him whine helplessly as Akon began riding on the head of his cock.  
“This is what you get for teasing me earlier.” Akon panted out as he sank back down, finally seating himself fully on Shuuhies lap.Neither of them moved as Akons muscles spasmed at the intrusion. Both panting at the sinstion. Akon leaned forward and braced himself on the tall headboard as he began to rock his hips against Shuuheis.  
“Come on, faster.” Shuuhie found himself begging again as he gripped Akons hips, attempting to take over the movements. The scientist was being lifted up before Shuhei pulled him back down, spearing him on his cock.  
“Shit, that feels good.” Shuuhei breathed as he repeated his motions, aiming this time so that he hit Akons prostate.  
“I’m getting close.” Shuuhei warned as low groans were being pulled from Akons throat.

“Not yet.” Akon pushed himself out of Shuuhei and hovered over him before rummaging through his bedside drawer again. Shuuhei let his curiosity take over as he watched his lover pull out a pastel purple vibrator with a cord attachment. Akon then arched himself to the side to retrieve the forgotten lube, pouring a generous amount directly onto the toy. Shuuhei sucked in a breath as Akon gave him a sinful look  
“Purple? Really?” Shuuhei deadpanned.  
“You like the color? I got it just for you.” Akon coated the toy with lube nonchalantly.  
“That’s great and all, but weren’t we in the middle of something?” Shuuheis expression didn’t change as he spoke.  
“Patience.” Akon tutted before turning the toy on. It buzzed to life in his hand and Shuuhei looked at Akon in shock.  
“That thing is going to burrow through someone!” Shuuhei shocked himself with how panicked his voice sounded.  
“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Akon began stroking Shuuhies softening dick, ignoring the others protest.  
Shuuheis thoughts died in his throat at the feeling of Akons hand on him. Noting Shuuhies distraction, Akon slowly eased the vibrator into him. A light hiss fell from his lover’s lips as the toy was pushed into the hilt.  
Once Shuuhei adjusted to the toy inside him, Akon repositioned himself on top and inched down onto him once more. Reaching to his side, Akon grabbed the remote and turned it on its highest setting.  
“Oh, fuck my life.” Shuuhei gripped the sheets as Akon braced his hands on his chest, dropping himself on Shuuhis cock. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies as their rhythm picked up. Moving his hands from the sheets to Akons bony hips, Shuuhei dug his thumb into the other man’s sides.  
Without warning, Akon turned off the toy, leaving his lover panting beneath him. Enjoying the way Shuuhei squirmed, Akon turned the vibrator onto its lowest setting.  
“Come on Akon, you’re killing me!” Shuuhei snarled. His face contorting in pleasure.  
Feeling the coils inside him tightening, Akon pinched the base of his own cock. A low moan leaving him as Shuuhei continued to drive into his tight hole. After the feeling of his almost orgasum subsided, he turned up the speed on the toy. A chorus of whimpers and moans left Shuuhie as he gripped tighter onto Akons hips.  
“Close...so close…” Shuuhei panted, he could feel his orgasum quckly approaching. Then suddenly, nothing happened.  
“The fuck?” Shuuhie asked, sounding very frustrated. Looking down, he saw a small band of kido wrapping around his cock,  
“You can’t cum until I say.” Akon grinned as he turned up the speed of the toy again.  
“No.” Shuuhei protested, thrusting up roughly into Akon. The man above him wrinkled his nose at the particularly hard thrust.  
“I want to cum.” Shuuhie added as he proceeded to assault that tight hole of Akons.  
Swatting Shuuheis hands away, Akon lifted up, removing Shuuhei from him and stood on his knees. Turning the vibrator on its highest setting, the pale scientist began stroking himself. Leaving Shuuhei writhing beneath.  
“You’ll cum when I say you can.” Akon repeated, his strokes picking up speed. Shuuhei swore he could feel the kido ring tighten around his cock as he watched his lover pleasure himself.  
Feeling his thighs start to give out, Akon gripped Shuuheis shoulder to keep him steady. Shuuhei pulled Akon for a sloppy kiss and snaked his hand between the two, moving Akons hands aside and squeezing his lover’s cock. Akon moaned before sinking his teeth into Shuuhies neck, feeling the coils tightening inside once again.  
Sitting up again, giving Shuuhie a wonderful view of his thin body Akon finally came. Sticky ropes spattering all over Shuuheis hands and chest. Akon let moans fall freely from his mouth as he thrust into his partner’s fist.  
Once Akon came down from his post ograsum high, he swung his shacky legs over the bed and stood up. Rummaging through his bedside drawer, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and began lightly beating the small box into his fist.  
“What…” Shuuhei said dumbly, the toy inside him still going strong. Akon lit his cigarette and took a long drag before turning to face him.  
“Hmm?” Akon puffed out a cloud of smoke, looking down at the kido around his lover’s throbbing cock.  
“Oh. Yeah, that.” Akon smirks before placing the cigarette back in his mouth. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Akon sat down with a sigh.  
“That was amazing, wouldn’t you agree Shuu-chan?”  
“Hate you.” Shuuhie chokes out as Akon lays beside him. A cold hand lazily stroking at Shuuhies aching cock as Akon stares up at the ceiling, unfazed.  
“You know, it’s not like this is high level kido or anything.” Akon puffed out another cloud of smoke. “You could always take the toy out and just fuck me like you want to.” Akons monotone voice rings in Shuuheis head as he tries to think of anything other than the need to cum.  
“What?” Shuuhei repeats, a deep blush painting his face at Akons lewd words.  
“Yeah, you want to fuck me, don’t you Shuu-chan?” Akon gives his best innocent smile.  
“Ride me again.” Shuuhei says through gritted teeth. The frustration becoming unbearable. Akon grins and brings his cigarette to his lips before sitting up.  
Taking the toy out of Shuuhei slowly, Akon straddles muscular thighs.  
“You better not cum until I say, remember.” Akon warned before sinking onto Shuuheis cock. Choking sobs left Shuuhei at the over-stimulation of being buried inside Akon again.  
Not getting the reaction he wanted, Akon leaned over and pinched Shuuhies nipple. Shuuhie bit his lip to suppress the string of curses threatening to explode out of his mouth.  
“Ye...yeah,fuck. I remember.” Shuuhei whined.  
“Good.” Akon removed his hand before replacing it with his mouth. Shuuhie arched into the contact and ran his fingers through Akons spiky hair.  
Pulling away Akon tapped lightly at Shuuhies knee. “Up. I want something to lean against.” Akon explained, noticing Shuuheis confused expression. Complying, Shuuhei watched his pale lover slam himself onto his lap in a hurried pace.  
“Oh. Do that again.” Shuuhei begged, groping the sheets.  
“No, you’ll cum too soon.” Akon slowed his pace to a crawl.  
“I can’t with this damn kido around my dick!” Shuuheis frustration is evident in his voice. Akon slammed himself down harder a few more times before removing the binding spell. Simultaneously, he pulled himself up, grinding lightly on the head of Shuuhies cock again.  
“Come on. Please let me cum.” Shuuhei pleaded, bucking his hips up desperately.  
“Not until I cum again.” Akon swiveled his hips as he dropped down. Shuuhie just whimpered and gripped bony hips.  
“That’s so unfair.” Shuuhie moved a hand from Akons hip to grasp his erection. Stroking slowly, Shuuhie linked their ankles together before flipping his partner onto his back. This allowed him a better angle as he pounded deep into his pale lover.  
“There you go, Shuu. Finally taking initiative.” Akon raked his long fingernails along his back. The hand stroking Akons cock became frantic as Shuuhies hips stuttered.  
“Fuck, Shuuhie!” Akon shouted as Shuuhei rammed into him, tapping his prostate with every smooth stroke his cock made inside of him  
“Close...so close.” Shuuhei got to his knees and draped bony legs over his shoulders.  
“Me too.” Akon grunted his nails continuing their assault on Shuuhies back.  
Within seconds, Akon was cumming again into Shuuhes fist. Splattering over their chests. Incoherent profanities were being pulled from Akon as his partner continued milking his cock. Finally removing his hand, Shuuhie gripped pale thighs and pulled them as wide as they would go, fucking Akon impossibly harder.  
“Gonna cum.” Shuuhie warned, rutting into Akon in un-rhythmic motions. The need for release overpowered the need to perform properly.  
“Cum inside me.” Akon groped muscular shoulders. Hearing those words spurred Shuuhie on, jackhammering into the scientist.  
“Say that again.” Shuuhie panted, leaning over to kiss along Akons neck.  
“What? That I want you to cum inside of me? That I want you to fill me with your hot cum?” Akon smirked, unfazed by the things he was saying.  
“Fuck yes.” Shuuhie scraped his teeth across Akons neck, causing the scientist to cry out.  
“Now beg for it.” Shuuheis voice muffled as he licked at the wound he inflicted.  
“Please, Shuuhie! Cum inside of me!” Akon egged his lover on, knowing that he was near his breaking point.  
“Yeah, just like that.” Black hair matted Shuuhies scarred face.  
“Oh, fuck, Shuu. You feel so good inside of me! I can’t take it anymore. I need you to cum in me!” Akon continued. That finally did it. Snapping his hips forward, Shuuhei coated Akons walls with thick ropes of cum.  
“Fuu...fuck!” Shuuhie shouted as he slowed his pace, still assaulting Akons hole.  
“You still cuming?” Akon looked down, watching as Shuuheis cock slid in and out of him, white fluid spilling out the side.  
“Huh...yeah..” Shuuhei braced his hand on the headboard. His thrust slowing to a crawl, Shuuhie finally pulled out, spilling the remaining cum onto the sheets.  
“Fuck.” Shuuhie rolled off Akon with shaky legs.  
“Feel better?” Akon already had a cigarette between his lips.  
“Fuck you.” Shuuhie draped his arm over his head, catching his breath.  
“Didn’t you already do that?” Akon pulled his lighter out before inhaling the nicotine. Shuuhie rolled his eyes at Akons lame joke and reached his arm out, snatching the cigarette from him and taking a long drag from it. Puffing smoke into the dark room, Shuuhie allowed Akon to put his head on his chest. Sighing in contemtment as his horned lover snuggled in close.  
“I can’t believe you’re a cuddler.” Shuuhie mocked.  
“You like it. “Akon kissed at Shuuhies neck, breathing in the scent of smoke and sex.


End file.
